1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact saws of the type that are usually used for the cutting of tiles and the like.
In the laying of ceramic tile that is ubiquitous in kitchens and bathrooms, it is necessary for the tile cutter to have an easily transportable and compact cutter by which tile segments may be made as by cutting or the like. The most efficient and workmanlike result that is obtained is by far achieved through a ceramic tile saw, with which this invention is primarily directed. The tile saw is relatively lightweight, is fairly compact, and because of the ability to have the saw and table, mounting the tile to be cut, movable towards and away from each other, the tile saw of the invention is capable of handling relatively large-sized tiles for its size even of the type that would normally be used in entry ways, foyers, and the like, as well as countertops and bathroom walls. Additionally, the tile saw of the invention may function as a regular saw, wherein the saw is fixed and the table moves towards the saw in the usual manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the prior art has taught the use of movable tables relative to a saw blade, none of the prior art currently known teaches having the table and saw member move towards each other in unison fashion or, wherein the saw member may be made stationary while the table with the tile to be cut thereon moves towards it.
Furthermore, while ceramic tile and the like saws have been known and are extensively used in the prior art, the tile saws currently available are either very large in order to accommodate large-sized tiles and thus, awkward to carry from job site to job site or involve mechanisms which require the utilization of both hands of the operator: one operating the saw blade to move it across the tile while the other hand holds the tile to be cut. With the herein disclosed invention, both hands of the operator may be used to move the tile supporting table, thus decreasing the possible occurrence of hazardous accidents.
Additionally, the prior art devices have suffered in the manner in which mechanical linkage of the movable table has been made with respect to the frame or support structure therefor. That is, generally speaking, the mounting mechanism after a certain amount of wear and tear, does not allow for the accurate guiding of table to the saw blade thusly, not obtaining true and accurate cuts so that recutting is often times necessary. With the horizontally positioned track and wheel combination of the current tile saw, this side to side "slop" is substantially negated and also, allows for easy relative movement by reason of similar mounting of the table of the saw and table towards each other to accomplish the desiratum of a compact tile saw cutter.
The prior art consists of the following:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,241,142 KVALHEIM MAY 06, 1941 3,090,615 MAY MAY 21. 1963 3,807,095 HARDING APR 30, 1974 3,844,269 RATER OCT 29, 1974 4,105,012 HINI AUG 08, 1978 4,393,450 JERARD JUL 12, 1983 4,940,038 O'KEEFE JUL 10, 1990 4,976,251 SMITH DEC 11, 1990 4,991,354 SCHWEICKHARDT FEB 12, 1991 5,127,391 O'KEEFE JUL 07, 1992 5,179,806 BROWN JAN 19, 1993 5,331,743 LUMP JUL 26, 1994 5,398,458 HENRIKSEN MAR 21, 1995 5,482,026 RUSSELL JAN 09, 1996 5,542,325 BANE, III AUG 06, 1996 5,605,141 BILOTTA FEB 25, 1997 ______________________________________